Jaws
by The Cell
Summary: There really shouldn't be girls from earth running around Pegasus without them knowing, how did she even get there?
1. First Contact

A/N:

Ok, so I'm going to make my first venture into multi-chapterdom and the crossover section needs some filling out so…here goes.

Also, I do not own SGA or HP, you know, just in case you thought I did.

-------------

Having spent six hours on a small planet with no people as McKay and one of the biologists argued about some plant, Ronon was bored. Not only were there no people, there seemed to be no intelligent life at all. This kind of mission baffled Ronon. He had no idea what the scientists were looking for most of the time and they usually consisted of him standing around for an extended period of time while they muttered about how interesting that particular type of moss was. At least on some planets there were people or at the very least large animals he had to be on the watch for. On planets like this one all he could do was not sit on whatever they were studying. Major Lorne had stepped on one of the plant samples on a planet a few weeks back and almost had his head bitten off by a normally shy little plant specialist.

"Could you make them work faster?" He grumbled out.

"I tried that, three hours ago, remember? Rodney didn't like it, and if I remember correctly, you decided to take a walk at that point. I am not sitting through that again."

"You know I can hear you, and there is no need for that, because we are done." They headed back to the clearing where the gate was located and just as they were about to step out from under the trees the gate opened. A woman came barreling out of it at top speed and ducked in behind the DHD. No sooner had she stood up than the gate opened up again and three darts shot through. The woman took off and, before anyone had a chance to speak, both Ronon and the wraith took off after her.

"Did she just take the crystal?" McKay questioned with seeming disbelief. "Why would she take the crystal?"

"Never mind the crystal McKay, she took Ronon too, well kinda…" At this point both men noticed Teyla had already made her way across the clearing and was entering the forest on the other side.

"Yes, let's just chase the deadly life sucking monsters, what could possibly go wrong." McKay groaned as the two gave chase.

Ronon was pushing himself to the limit trying to catch up to the wraith and their runner. Adrenalin was coursing through his veins and the only thought that registered in his mind was that the mission was finally getting interesting. When he eventually found the girl in a clearing he stopped dead in his tracks. The woman was standing, two dead wraith on either side, pointing what appeared to be a narrow piece of wood at the last wraith. The shocking part was that the stick actually seemed to daunt the wraith as he glanced carefully at it, not advancing on her. Clearly it was some form of powerful weapon he had yet to come across.

"Now listen here and listen good you vile creature. I am sick and tired of our little game. I have killed more of your kind than I can count and I don't want to play anymore." The woman snapped, her accent sounded vaguely familiar. "Either you leave me alone or I kill you all one by one." She glared at the wraith. "Now, are you going to tell me how to stop your tracking signals?" The wraith seemed to suddenly become aware of Ronon's presence and the woman followed his gaze. Her eyes turned panicked and she started muttering to herself. "No, no, it was uninhabited; I know it was, this wasn't supposed to happen…" The wraith took advantage of her distraction and took aim at her.

"Watch out!" Ronon called, she just had time to duck as they both fired, the wraith went down and she let out a scream. Realizing she'd been hit Ronon quickly scooped her up and turned to head back to the others.

"You killed the wraith?" Teyla asked, having just arrived.

"Just the one that shot her, you should check those other ones." She swiftly looked over the four immobile wraith before turning her attention back to the other two.

"They are dead, where is the crystal?" Ronon shrugged, the woman's head bobbing with the movement.

"I don't know. She doesn't have it on her." Teyla quickly searched the area. Sheppard came running.

"Man, you guys are all fast. Wait, what happened? Is she dead?" Panting slightly, and sounding more panicked than Ronon felt was entirely warranted, Sheppard fired questions at them rapidly.

"No, just knocked out I think." Ronon did not feel the need to answer the first question. Dead wraith and an injured woman should give him the gist of it.

"I found the crystal." Teyla came out from behind a tree with the large red object in hand.

"So let's go."

"Seriously? I ran all this way and now we're going back?" McKay said, doubled over and wheezing.

"Suck it up McKay" Sheppard snapped, then as an afterthought; "Where is Braun?"

"How should I know? I'm not his babysitter." Sheppard groaned.

"Ah crap, I really hope those five were the only wraith on this planet. Johansson is going to skin me alive if I let his biologist get killed."

"He'll be fine, they were chasing her." Ronon motioned to the girl in his arms. She blinked slowly and looked up at him.

"Well what do you know? He does exist. Thanks Ajax." She murmured, smirking, before her head fell back once more.

-------------

TBC


	2. Waking Up

And here is chapter two, and I still don't own it, darn.

--------------

Hermione was displeased to say the least. She'd woken up in a hospital _again_. It didn't particularly look like most hospitals she'd seen, but then what did in this place? She knew it was a hospital by the smell. It was sterile and she could smell familiar scents, rubbing alcohol, detergent, blood.

"Ah, you're awake. I must say it's good to see you moving dear, you were out for quite a while." A man with very kind blue eyes had come bustling over as soon as she'd blinked an eye open. His accent brought back memories she'd tried very hard to forget. Flashes of a castle she'd once called home, smiling faces, dead bodies littering the ground.

"You sound like Wood." She stated. A short man behind Blue-eyes seemed to snap out of his horrified shock and snorted and she cursed herself for speaking aloud.

"She's delusional. Wood does not make sounds; unless you think Dr Beckett sounds like a falling tree you're making no sense." She decided she didn't like this man and turned back to Blue-eyes.

"Rodney, go away, don't stress the poor girl." Blue-eyes glared lightly at Short before turning back to her. "I am Dr Carson Beckett, now I'd like to ask you some questions, if you're up for it." He waited as she stared blankly at him, showing no signs of impatience. She inclined her head slightly, still studying him. "Alright, well do you know where you are?" He asked, still in the same kind voice, letting her know there was no pressure on her. On any other day she would have been annoyed at his coddling, but his familiarity had her struggling not to cry, even while she knew no tears would come.

"I haven't known that for the last six years, why should today be any different?" He tilted his head to the side. He was confused, but that was ok. She'd come across people and places that were like home before, there was a village that was just so much like Hogsmeade she would find herself getting surprised every time Madame Rosmerta didn't greet her at the local in. She knew that village was gone now, and she knew why. It didn't do to dawdle, her mother always told her.

"You had a wraith implant." He informed her, cautiously. He clearly knew she was aware of the fact, so he must be expecting her to explain its presence.

"You know what they're for, Ajax was a runner, I could tell." Blue-eyes blinked at her.

"I'm sorry, Ajax?"

"Tall stature, colossal frame, he's right outside, I can smell him from here." Not technically true, but telling him she'd heard him talking to someone a minute ago didn't seem as fun somehow. Blue-eyes turned to the door and seemed to spot Ajax, letting out a chuckle and waving him over, introducing him as Ronon. The massive man glowered at her, but it seemed more of a standard facial expression than any real annoyance with her.

"Ajax?" He repeated the doctor's question in a deep, rumbling voice. She smirked at him.

"Ajax the Great, a man of great stature, colossal frame, the tallest and strongest of all the Achaeans." She described him, it had been a very long time since she'd read the book, but she remembered it fondly. Ajax turned to stare questioningly at Blue-eyes, but he was too busy looking at his patient, wide eyed.

"You're from earth?" He asked suddenly, and Ajax looked confused as the patient's head snapped up to stare at Blue-eyes.

"You know of earth? Can you go there?" She shot out, suddenly much more alive.

"Aye, I know of it, lived on it my whole life until I came to work here. I grew up in Scotland." He studied her face for a reaction. Her mind seemed to have gone into overdrive.

"Oxford." She said finally. "I grew up in Oxford." Short came back in, just as she finished speaking, and behind him was a tall, quite pretty woman who was obviously higher in rank than the others.

"Rodney said she was dead." She stated plainly, apparently confused and not happy about it.

"She was, her BP and heart rate were zero, in fact, oh look, they still are; she's dead." He declared. Ajax stared at him as though he were insane, Blue-eyes looked rather uncomfortable for a second before recovering.

"Rodney, if I may offer my medical opinion here, she's clearly not dead. I'm sure there's just been some kind of problem with the machine."

"Oh yes, I'm sure the ancient life signs detector just happened to break down when we tried to measure her life signs." Hermione's brow furrowed at the sarcastic drawl. He reminded her of less than pleasant company from her past.

"Rodney, the lass is speaking to us, and sitting up. Dead people do not talk about literature."

"Literature?" The new woman questioned, an eyebrow raised at Blue-eyes.

"The Iliad." Hermione stated.

"She referred to Ronon as Ajax." He explained. "She's from Oxford." He added brightly.

"Oxford…England?" The woman asked, apparently shocked.

"Oh come on, I tell you she's dead and I get nothing, Beckett tells you she's British and you're speechless." Short complained.

"Because your statement was obviously false Rodney." Blue-eyes countered, exasperated.

"She's from earth, but she's not one of ours, and she didn't come through here to our knowledge."

"Yeah, no offence, but if you're going to have the discussion on how suspicious I am you might want to do it where I can't hear you. Really though, do feel free to have it; I realize this is a highly unusual situation." That garnered some strange looks. "I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs…You could always leave Ajax here if you're afraid I'll run away."

"You know what, that is an excellent idea." Another man had joined them, slightly out of breath, apparently from running to get there. "Remember what you sad when we found you Ronon? If you wanted to leave two marines wouldn't be able to stop you. Congratulations, you get to play babysitter." Ronon just rolled his eyes.

"How did he even know what was happening?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised, as they left, standing just outside the doors.

"Who says he did?"

----------------

TBC


	3. Claustrophobia

Time for another instalment of the story based on a TV-series and book series I don't own.

---------------

"You really do sound like Wood." Hermione reflected as Blue-eyes explained the situation to her. "A lot less manic of course, but otherwise very similar. Are you from Mearns?"

"Eh…Yes, you're very good at spotting accents. Well, anyway, as I was saying…"

"You needn't bother, I'll stay in whatever room you put me like a good little girl until you are all satisfied that you have enough information to send me on my way." He looked at her. "Well it only makes sense, clearly you're a military base, and a military base in another galaxy would be top secret, not to mention the wraith, which seem to just litter the place. It would be reckless of you to not evaluate what I know and which of your enemies could possibly stand to gain from the information. Then of course, there is the matter of my inexplicable appearance in this galaxy which I'm afraid I can't tell you much about." Ronon had walked in as she spoke.

"Not allowed to or don't know?"

"I don't know much and what I do know I'm not allowed to tell you." Blue-eyes stopped their conversation short.

"So, who is this Wood I sound like, besides coming from Mearns I mean?"

"He's an old friend. Oliver Wood. A good athlete." She noticed the flash of recognition in his eyes. "You know him?"

"I know of him aye, good athlete, like you said, pride of the town he is, never really met the man though." Ronon looked back and forth between the two. Both were far too serious, studying each other's expressions far too closely for a simple discussion about an athlete. Whatever the girl was hiding, clearly the good doctor was hiding it too.

Days went by as the case of the strange girl was discussed and deliberated over. Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, whom she had eventually managed to stop referring to as Short (at least out loud), had all been back to ask her questions. Rodney had even finally been convinced that she was not in fact dead, although he was still insisting there had to be something suspicious about her, pointing insistently at the life signs detector. Many of the scientists had been by her quarters, but most of them just stared and whispered, no doubt creating their own theories about her.

Another woman, who went by the name of Teyla, had come and spoken to Hermione at length about the different peoples of the Galaxy, never attempting to make her reveal things she didn't want and answering all questions to the fullest extent of her ability.

Ronon didn't ask her anything about herself, nor did he share information of his own. During her third day he asked her to tell him about Ajax. She recounted the tale of the Trojan War to him in great detail. She seemed to glow at the mere prospect of imparting knowledge on another person and by the time she stopped speaking she'd been surprised to find not only Ronon but several marines and one of the scientists that had come into the infirmary listening with rapt attention while Dr Beckett was bustling about with a small smile.

However people chose to interact with her, the consensus everyone seemed to have reached was; there really shouldn't be girls from earth running around Pegasus without them knowing, and how did she even get there? She was a mystery.

Five days after her arrival Dr. Beckett, somewhat reluctantly, discharged her and she was moved to a private room, with two armed marines at the door.

Teyla and Ronon both sat comfortably in her room while John fidgeted slightly in his seat. Rodney had entered with them, but when the silence that greeted their arrival did not lift he left, citing a pressing schedule. John was clearly uncomfortable with the drawn out silence as well but said nothing as Teyla smiled slightly and Ronon shifted his steady gaze among the room's other three occupants. Suddenly Hermione broke the silence.

"How do you do it?" Ronon looked at her appraisingly. It was the first time she'd hinted at her emotions. She'd spoken to him more than anyone, but always with the same air of calm, almost cheerful, acceptance of her circumstances. She'd told them all where she was from, her parents' names, obligingly answered all and any questions they'd fired at her about her childhood and the wraith. John looked between the two.

"Some days are better than others." He finally answered.

"And the others?" John and Teyla could hear the despair in her voice; she was doing little to hide it. Ronon cocked his head to the side.

"Who's going to stop me?" He smirked at her and before anyone had a chance to blink she was headed out the door. The two marines who were stationed outside were about to follow just as Ronon came barrelling out the door after her calling out "I got it" over his shoulder at them. The two marines made to follow but were halted by their commanding officer.

"Was he just laughing?" John asked, disbelievingly. "Should we go after them?"

"I do not believe so. Ronon has the situation under control." Teyla assured him calmly.

"I don't even know what the situation is." John only barely kept from whining. Being kept in the dark was not something he enjoyed.

"I do not think that any of us can truly comprehend what has happened to her, and how it has affected her." John pouted slightly and crossed his arms.

"Ronon seemed to get it." Teyla raised an eyebrow at his childish display.

"She identifies with Ronon. They have shared similar experiences. She did not hide her struggle from us. She could have easily waited until Ronon came alone if she wished to exclude us. She is merely seeking out the person whom might understand what she cannot articulate." Suddenly their radios sprang to life.

"Sheppard! Why is Ronon chasing Miss Granger through the city?" Weir demanded.

"That woman just bowled me over, and Ronon knocked the laptop out of Zelenka's hands. Do you know how much time I spent working on those…" Weir cut off Rodney's rant.

"Sheppard, should we be worried?" John looked at Teyla, who just smiled in return.

"No, no they're…exercising. I think. She's not armed, and she's not headed for the gate, and Ronon is right behind her, she can't do any damage. It's completely under control."

"I'm going to want an explanation for this later John." Elizabeth sighed; John could practically hear her rubbing her temples.

"Oh aren't we all." John muttered under his breath.

------------------

TBC

And sadly I probably won't be updating as often as I had hoped. I'm still going to aim for once a week, but I am going to be doing finals and a lot of projects as well as applying for universities and job hunting, so don't kill me if I get a bit behind…


	4. Coming to a Stop

Chapter four…still not mine.

------------------

When Ronon caught her they were well out of the inhabited parts of the city. "I knew who you were, you know, when you caught up to me in the forest that day." She told him as he helped her up from where he had tackled her to the ground.

"How?"

"I didn't know your name, but I had heard of you. Not a lot of runners last as long as you did."

"What did you hear about me?"

"You're a legend among runners. Most just last a few months, if that. The ones that do last though, the ones that have been around for a year or two, they talk about the Satedan Hunter. You're their source of hope. You were my inspiration." He gave her a questioning glance and she elaborated. "I ran into another runner, not long after I had been released, this would have been almost two years after the attacks on Sateda. He'd been running for about a year at the time. He told me about a giant of a man, the Satedan Hunter, who fought back, hunted the wraith just as they hunted him. The more runners I met, the less I believed I would make it out alive so I decided to follow in your footsteps, although I wasn't sure you actually existed at the time. I figured if I was going to go down I'd go down swinging, make my mark as it were." She grinned and sat down on a nearby panel, ignoring it as it lit up.

"Then, about a year ago, rumours started spreading about you, that you'd escaped. Some of the stories said you'd run so far even the wraith couldn't find you, some said you'd managed to destroy your tracker and settled down, still others said you'd finally killed so many wraith they set you free, for fear of losing too many of their own." Ronon grinned at the last alternative. "When other runners fell off the grid they would pay their respects, whisper prayers or whatever their traditions were, but it was different with you. None of them thought you were dead, it just didn't seem to be an alternative that you'd been caught."

"I never even met any other runners…"

"You did save a few though. The wraith you were hunting. A lone wraith on a planet almost always means they're hunting. Runners saw you, they saw you fight, but you never spoke to them." She was the one with eyes full of questions now.

"I knew you were a runner as soon as I saw you of course, I'm sure you made a similar observation of me." She paused and he inclined his head slightly. "Of course I also had the added hint of wraith following me." She grinned wryly. "I realised it was you when you spoke. You were a runner, but not a runner, that made you a former runner. You were from Sateda, I've met enough ex-military from there to recognise the accent and the mannerisms. You weren't nine feet tall or mute but you do present an imposing figure and the average height on many of the planets around here is significantly below yours so I suppose their exaggeration can be excused. Either way, I put two and two together and got, well…you." Slowly the smile slipped off her face and some of her earlier desperation made an appearance.

"I looked at you and you weren't running. You chased me, chased the wraith, I don't know, but you stopped running. I thought maybe I can stop too, but it just…How do you stop?"

"I didn't stop. I got caught. John and Teyla, Dr Beckett, Rodney. They found me, and then I was stuck here, and when I wasn't stuck anymore, I wasn't moving. Sometimes I want to run, have to run. Most of the time I don't need to run because I'm still fighting." Then, as if he just realized what she had said. "Wait, you picked up my home planet from me saying 'watch out' and shooting?"

"Not quite, I picked up on you being a runner at that point, you being from Sateda came while you were carrying me while I was half passed out. Not one of my finer moments."

"So the 'Well what do you know? He does exist', that was about this runner legend?"

"Yes and no, it was partly about an entirely more embarrassing legend." Hermione blushed slightly and Ronon was confused.

"How can a legend be embarrassing?"

"Well it's not the legend that's embarrassing as much as it is embarrassing to have believed in it, especially at my age. I shall just have to blame it on the recent blood loss and the stunner I suppose." The blush remained but she seemed more amused than uncomfortable.

"And what is this legend?" He prompted.

"Knights in shining armour, prince charming."

"Why would I wear shiny armour, and what is a knight?"

"It's a figure of speech. A long time ago there was a…well I guess a warrior class. They would wear these massive suits of armour, made out of metal." She was gesturing, trying to explain the strange garb to him while he stared sceptically at her.

"That sounds impractical." She gave a half shrug and continued.

"Yes well they weren't exactly runners, they didn't really fight in ways that required flexibility. Anyway, despite the fact that the knight class was probably very corrupt and had this whole rape, pillage and plunder thing going on, there were all these stories about them. They were supposed to follow this code, the code of chivalry, which dictated that they had to, among other things, help a woman in need and protect her virtue. Eventually there were just hundreds and hundreds of stories where these knights slayed dragons to defend poor helpless maidens."

"Oh." There was a silence as Ronon digested this new myth. "You know, I don't think anyone's ever called me charming before." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Lass, what are you doing? What happened to staying in your room like a good little girl?" Dr Beckett had apparently caught up to them, but as he didn't seem remotely out of breath Hermione reasoned he must not really have been in much of a hurry. "You've got the whole city in a right state you know." They both had the grace to look ashamed.

"Sorry."

"My bad. On the other hand, look, she's smiling." Ronon pointed out Hermione's slight smile, then laughed as she bared teeth in a beaming, megawatt grin.

"Aye, and so are you, I must say it makes a nice change." The doctor beckoned them over and they made their way back to the city, ready to face Sheppard and Elizabeth.

-----------------

TBC


	5. Impass

Fifth chapter, I think you've all seen the disclaimer by now but anyway… This is based on two separate fictional stories, it did not happen in either story, or in real life…as far as I know. If it did I will be very shocked.

-----------------

"I feel restless. Like a shark at a standstill." Her tone alerted the people in the room instantly that she was making another attempt at expressing her fear, her pain to them.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of oxygen here." The words weren't particularly kind but she sensed the awkward reassurance behind them. John was glaring at Rodney for is abrasiveness but Hermione just smiled. The unspoken acceptance meant something to her, even if it would never quite develop into a friendship, his respect would help her immensely in dealing with him. John was harder. He didn't seem to dislike her as such, he just couldn't understand her. He didn't like not understanding, she could tell, and she was the same way. She wanted to explain it to him but she couldn't find the words. She hadn't really spoken to anyone in six years.

Her arguments with the wraith could hardly be considered conversations and whenever she'd run into runners over the years there would be a short exchange of news and coordinates of uninhabited planets before they split up to avoid clustering of tracking signals. She wasn't sure how to tell them anything, and she wasn't sure how much she could tell them. The last six years she didn't particularly want to talk about, the eight before that she couldn't say much about without violating the statute of secrecy and before that she'd been just a child.

She knew Teyla didn't understand, but she accepted it for what it was. She didn't expect to understand her emotions fully, but listened carefully and did what she could to help the ones she did recognise. Teyla was the one who had calmed everyone after Hermione ran away, and the one that arranged for Ronon and herself to take Hermione for a run on the mainland the next day. Feeling both frustrated at her inability to articulate everything she knew they wanted to know, and satisfied that Rodney at least had to some degree understood she stood up, nodded at them and left the room to take a walk. As she left she could hear Rodney snap at John. "Sharks can't breathe when they're not moving." The corners of her mouth tugged upwards lightly.

.

Hermione stared at Ronon. "There was a war." He stared unblinkingly back at her as she attempted to answer one of the questions that had been hanging in the air since she'd awoken. They'd been sitting on the railing of one of the upper, lesser used balconies for two hours, neither of them had spoken. It was several minutes before she opened her mouth again to elaborate. "I knew every one of their names. I knew their children. I wasn't just killing death eaters, it wasn't…" She paused, unsure how to continue. As she spoke she carefully catalogued his expressions. There was a flash of recognition, shared pain, and she knew he'd been in a war, knew he'd killed and she regretted bringing his pain back to him. His eyebrow rose at the mention of death eaters, but he didn't interrupt. She knew questions on them would be forthcoming as she recognised him storing away the information for a later date.

"It was personal, intimate somehow, in the most morbid way." She got down off the railing and stared blankly out at the vast ocean. Finally she turned back. "I worked with Terrence Higgs after the war, Nathaniel Higgs' son. He was a year ahead of me in school. He wasn't the most pleasant boy growing up, but not bad per say. I saw him almost every day for the better part of the year for six years and never really had any trouble with him. Then, after the war, I couldn't look him in the eyes." She glared at her hands and then faced Ronon again. "I told him I'd been the one to kill his father, he just said he knew." Her voice was barely above a whisper but filled with determination.

"I talked to Theodore Nott, just hours before the final battle. We sat and talked about runes and history. He told me he didn't want to fight. He had no choice. We sat around and talked about our hopes and dreams and then I went out and killed his father, and he killed some of my closest friends."

She turned away again. "There was… I couldn't…." She trailed off, looking out over the water. "Every one of the men I killed were awful, terrible people, but they were people." She paused and turned back to look at him, a questioning glance in her eye, mentally assessing how well he understood. "I don't regret killing them, but if I ever stop feeling guilty about taking their lives, if killing ever becomes easy, I don't want to know the person I've become." She gripped the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. "I became a killer that day, and I will always have to live with that."

"For the past six years I've been looking for a way home, but now I'm not so sure." She was silent for several more minutes. "I don't know if I can leave. I think… I think maybe I have to finish this. I don't think I can let more people be killed without doing anything." She took a deep breath. "Even if I could, if I could make myself leave, I don't know if I can go back. That world has healed by now. It won't be the world I left. In the place I left no one had time to stop and breathe. No one really wanted to. There were weddings and parties and all manner of celebrations but no one was really happy. We were all relieved to be alive, but there were the funerals and the memorials and there wasn't a moment when you could look into someone's eyes and not see pain." The agony in her voice was almost tangible, still he said absolutely nothing, but threw an arm over her shoulder and walked back down to the others.

* * *

TBC

I give you the contents of my brain. Have fun with it.


	6. Far From Home

I do realise my chapters are really short, but I just like them this way… Anyway, still not mine, so on to chapter six!

------------------

"There's someone here to see you." Elizabeth looked annoyed.

"Harry James Potter what did you do?" Hermione called and a young man with black hair shuffled in, a sheepish grin on his face and one hand running through his hair.

"How'd you know it was me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ok yeah so it was gonna be me, but you'll never guess who I brought."

"Don't be a child Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled as he swept into the room. "Granger, still alive I see."

"Malfoy, as always, it's a pleasure to see you." She smiled sweetly at him before turning to Harry.

"Well you know, I heard from one of the muggle co-op people that there were people asking questions about you, so naturally I followed the lead until I found out you'd been found by some international military outpost in another galaxy, which by the way, what the bleeding hell Hermione? But anyway, I realised I had to get here obviously."

"And Malfoy?"

"Potter decided to throw his weight around a bit to weasel his way on to the base here."

"Only I'm not so good at that obviously, so I went to the most arrogant person I knew and had him throw my weight around for me. Malfoy went to the minister and I'm fairly sure he threatened him." Malfoy gave a half-hearted shrug as if to say 'well what did you expect?' "And the minister went to the Prime minister who went to the US president and then all of a sudden we're on a space ship; which is so cool by the way!"

"Malfoy?"

"What Granger?"

"Threatening politicians? Really? Was that necessary?"

"Well to be perfectly frank, yes, it was. Potter was whining at them for a week and they didn't tell him anything, despite the fact that he already knew. Bureaucracy isn't actually more noble than threats Granger, you're just too Gryffindor to accept that."

"They have as much reason to conceal their operations as we do." Hermione tried to argue, but Malfoy just snorted.

"Oh hardly, no one is about to set them on fire for breathing." That comment garnered some odd looks.

"Malfoy, maybe we should save the indignant whining for later; I for one would like to know how the hell all of this happened."

"Oh please, a monkey could figure out it was that blonde idiot she worked with."

"You?"

"No, the tall one with the crooked nose."

"Higgs?"

"Terrence's nose isn't crooked Harry, I think he means Marcus Trent."

"That's the one."

"The one who kept hitting on you? I never liked him."

"One wonders if the two might be connected." Malfoy drawled, rolling his eyes.

"But he was an idiot. He couldn't possibly have done this."

"Not on purpose no, but you forget that Granger was dealing with some very advanced and volatile substances; having nincompoops running around is bound to end badly."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Malfoy's right. Trent screwed up one of our experiments. I can tell you about that later."

"Fine, fine, we'll talk about everything later. I demand a hug. Seriously, it's been six years. You used to attack me after two months."

"Well I was busy wondering what you did to annoy Elizabeth." She got up and hugged him.

"You two are the sappiest sods I have ever met in my life."

"These are the sappiest people you've ever met? I get the whole stiff upper lip thing, but come on, a hug? She's been here for over two weeks and we've seen all of three emotions on her." John asked incredulously. Malfoy and Harry both ignored him in favour of glaring at each other over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione gives the best hugs ever. Just because nobody loves you doesn't mean you should be all sarcastic and Snape-like about it." Harry stuck out his tongue at Malfoy.

"Harry, be nice. So what has happened since I left?"

"Potter has regressed and become an overgrown five year old, couldn't you tell?"

"I have a daughter, she's beautiful and amazing and so much like Ginny and she's smart too and she loves you, she asks for stories about you all the time. When are you coming home?" A large grin made its way onto his face and his eyes sparkled, the mere mention of his family turned him into a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh Harry, I can't." His face fell, it really was an astonishing change; his eyes lost the cheerful glint and lines appeared around his eyes and mouth. The disappointment seemed to age him a decade.

"Why? Are…are you happy here? Do you have a family? Why won't you come back to us?"

"There are creatures here, horrible creatures. They kill people, entire planets, they hunt humans for sport. I can't just leave here. You have to understand Harry, I can't just walk away from this." There was a long pause at that.

"So what are we calling it? SPAL, Society for the Protection of Alien Life forms, or does the acronym have to be gross?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go into this alone now that I've found you did you?" He drawled, eyebrow raised.

"Harry, you have a family, a wife and daughter at home."

"Yeah, and what do you think Ginny's going to do to me when I come home and tell her I let you go off fighting monsters all by your lonesome?"

"You remember seventh year? Well this is worse. There is no comfortable tent and there is a lot of running. I won't let you leave your family and the way I live is no way to raise a child."

"We're relocating closer to you and that's final."

"And where are you going to go Harry? Where are you going to live? You can't just bully yourself in here and stay."

"You're right, he can't, but I'm sure _I_ can _bully_ my way onto one of these planets. Then you'll feel obligated to set up base there because Potter will be putting himself in harm's way and you'll have to go there to tell him all the endless facts about these monsters and then he'll help you kill them all."

"Really, and what will you be doing?"

"I will be building a vacation home. Mother always said she wanted a house somewhere exotic, how much more exotic can you get?"

"So just to be clear on this, you intend to bribe and threaten the government, both English and American, to allow you to remain in this galaxy and establish a semi-permanent home for yourself?"

"Correct."

"And then you intend to let Harry and Ginny come and stay, mainly for the purpose of spiting me?"

"Always knew you were smart Granger."

"Does it bother you at all that you'll be putting their lives in danger?"

"Not putting them in danger, enabling them. The same thing I'm doing to you by not stunning you and taking you home now. Let's not be hypocritical Granger." He smirked at her again. "I think we both know what this is really about, and I can tell you right now to stop worrying." She just stared blankly at him. "Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood and Rowle were all the last of their lines, Warrington's in Azkaban for life and Higgs could care less about his father, as he already told you. The Lestranges' closest living relatives are myself and my mother and she never liked them." He raised her hand as she was about to interrupt. "And as far as Nott is concerned you did him a favour, and let's face it, the man made my father look like a saint. You got off scot-free Granger." She glared at him.

"This isn't about me fearing retribution Malfoy. I killed those men. Nothing I ever do is going to change that."

"It was a war Granger! We all killed people. You don't think I killed people in that fight?" He had the same self-loathing coated in anger lacing his voice as he spoke that Ronon recognized from Hermione's own. "Suck it up. The men you killed were rapists, murderers and thieves, every one of them. Dolohov tried to kill you personally three times and I don't think I need to remind you what the Lestranges put you through."

"That doesn't give me the right to kill them." She stared him down resolutely.

"That's war, people die." He stated flatly.

"Why are you trying to help anyway?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, you would have missed that memo, the Malfoys are philanthropists now." Malfoy gave a nonchalant shrug, Hermione glanced at Harry incredulously.

"It's true, his mum's good at it too, she had me co-financing a new wing at St Mungo's before I even realised she'd stopped talking. She's currently working on singlehandedly wiping out polio and dragon pox. Oh, by the way, there's a Hermione Granger ward at St Mungo's, Neville works there."

"By the by Granger, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? There are four other people in the room and we haven't been introduced to them." He drawled at her, Hermione blushed.

"Right, this is Harry Potter, one of my best friends, and the pompous arse is Draco Malfoy. This is Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lt. Col. John Sheppard and Dr Rodney McKay. They saved my life."

"Charmed I'm sure."

* * *

TBC

So…yeah, weren't expecting that were you? Actually, I'm sure some of you were, but hey it's all good. What I wanted to say is there is way too much going on right now and regular posts are just not something I can promise. I'm sorry. I will try though. Also I am applying to schools (going for a masters in Engineering Physics in case anyone was wondering), so wish me luck.


	7. Moving Forward

Here it is, chapter seven. As if you didn't know already, I don't own these people or places.

* * *

"Hey John. There's something weird about Hermione, and the other two." Ronon caught up to him in the lunch line.

"You just figured that out?"

"No, just look at this." Ronon walked up to the two strange new arrivals who were eating lunch. "So, Hermione mentioned you guys knew Oliver Wood." The two looked up at him, slightly suspicious, then looked at each other.

"Yeah, we went to school with him, he was my team captain." He regarded Ronon carefully. "You know Oliver?"

"I know of him, he's a great athlete." He repeated Dr. Beckett's earlier words. The two men exchanged a nervous glance.

"That he is, I'll have to tell him his fame is now officially intergalactic."

"I've never heard of him, what does he play?" John asked, thoroughly confused.

"Football" Malfoy quipped, just as Harry answered "Golf". The two seemed to suddenly decide they weren't hungry and politely excused themselves.

"What was that?" John asked as he stared at their retreating backs.

"I don't know. It's code for something."

"But you don't know what?"

"Not at all."

"Where did you learn this code?"

"Hermione."

"Of course you did, and she just shared it with you?"

"No, I overheard it, sort of. I want to know who this Wood guy is."

"They think you know their code, I think we both know where they'll be going."

.

"I can't believe you told him! You're the responsible one. You can't just go around telling aliens about our world."

"I didn't tell him anything about our world. What are you talking about?"

"Wood, Hermione, he knows about Wood. Wood is a part of our world."

"And what, precisely, did he say about Wood?"

"Asked if we knew him, told us he was a good athlete." Hermione smirked.

"Smart man, however, as long as you didn't say anything stupid he doesn't know anything." She glanced at them. "You didn't say anything stupid, did you?"

"The other one, Sheppard, he asked what Wood plays."

"And you said?"

"Football."

"So the problem is?"

"I said golf."

"A bit suspicious I'll admit, but it wouldn't have been irreparable if they hadn't followed you back here."

"So are you going to tell us the truth?"

"No."

"Just no? You're not even going to try to make up another lie?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard" Her eyes fixed on him in a glare. "I have not lied to you yet, nor do I intend to do so in future. There are some things I am unable to share with you just as you would have been unable to share your work here with me had we met on Earth."

"Right, sorry."

"So if she didn't tell you anything, how do you know about Wood?"

"We didn't."

"I overheard Hermione talking about him."

"So who is he?"

"He is exactly what you've heard, he's an athlete."

"It's true, nothing in that brain but balls, sticks and goalposts."

"Malfoy, shut up, Oliver is not stupid, in fact, I happen to know he graduated with grades well above yours."

"So Wood isn't code for something?"

"Oh I can think of something wood is code for."

"Don't be crude, and no, not really, he is in fact a real person, it's what he represents to a lot of people that causes the need for secrecy."

.

"Harry."

"…Yes?"

"I want you to have me expatriated."

"You…what?"

"I want to be expatriated. I'm going to stay in this galaxy, if I go home it will be to visit. I fully intend to move to an uninhabited planet here."

"I don't follow, why does this…plan, for lack of a better word, mean you need to be expatriated?"

"You will eventually figure that out."

"You know he won't."

"Maybe not, but you will eventually tell him."

"Malfoy gets it? Hermione, are you going to do something stupid?"

"No, it's very well thought out."

"But it's illegal, or just really Slytherin right?"

"Mostly Slytherin."

.

"A CO2 scrubber? You made her a CO2 scrubber? They're going to a forest planet Rodney. Oxygen is not going to be an issue."

"Look, some things need more oxygen than their environment can provide for them."

"Sharks for example. Thank you Rodney, I love it."

"Ma'am, the Daedalus is calling, the colonel says to not dial the gate."

"Does the colonel say why?" Elizabeth asked, confused as to what new information the colonel could have received.

"Yes ma'am" the colonel's voice sounded. "We have more of these guests for you."

"More? Send them down colonel."

"Bugger, we didn't report back."

"Is that going to be who I think it's going to be Potter?"

"Yes, with any luck she's more interested in Hermione than us." Colonel Caldwell appeared in the gate room with two red-heads.

"Thank you very much colonel, we greatly appreciate the transportation." The female red-head said, smiling pleasantly at him.

"It's no trouble, we were headed this way." She thanked him again and turned to face the rest of the room. She spotted Hermione and marched straight up to her. Hermione faced her friend calmly.

"Hello Ginny." Her friend glared back at her.

"Hello Ginny? Six years, and that's all you have to say." A hand flew out and an audible crack echoed around the room as Ginny's hand came in contact with Hermione's face. The entire room was staring in chock. "I have two questions, and you're going to answer them." The two circled each other, tense and ready to spring. "Did you choose to leave?" The three men from earth who apparently had some connection with Hermione subtly motioned for a few marines to stay put and not interfere.

"No." Hermione stated simply.

"Did you have the means to contact us?" The ferocious woman snapped.

"No, but 've been working on getting the people here to trust me." The answer was, again, completely calm. Ginny stared her down for a few more seconds, before her demeanor changed entirely.

"Six years Hermione, do you have any idea how much I missed you? Never do that again! What have you been doing all this time? Did you get married? Are there a lot of cute boys here. Come on Hermione, another galaxy, how amazing is that? Tell me everything."

"Oh it's a fascinating galaxy, but I couldn't tell you much about it. I spent the majority of my six years here running away from monsters."

"Oh, so it was kind of same old then." Both girls smiled.

"You know I've really missed you."

"How could you not. Did Harry tell you? Of course he did, he's been flashing the damn baby pictures to random strangers on the street, she's really the most well behaved little girl I've ever seen."

"Really? And here Harry was telling me she was just like you."

"Oh shush you, you were supposed to be godmother of course, but as you've been skiving off your duties for years we had to have Fleur stand in and Merlin you wouldn't believe it but she's got seven now and another on the way and he figure just bounces right back, I swear, it takes her two days. But really, plans need to be made. Colonel Caldwell said you were about to leave for some other planet which means you were setting up camp and you're not coming home, which is what you're supposed to be doing. I sent my husband to fetch you a week ago. Now, care to explain yourself?"

"Maybe you should breathe." Hermione looked at the other woman dubiously, only vaguely aware that a matter of a few years ago she could have spoken just as fast for just as long. "No, I wasn't going to go home. I was going to visit, but I have to stay here."

"Started something you need to finish have you?" Hermione nodded. "Involving the monsters?" Another nod. "Ok. So, about these plans. You have a planet for headquarters ready?"

"Yup."

"And it has a you know what?"

"Not stupid Ginny."

"And you have the permissions?"

"I'm having myself expatriated, it will be an easier route in the end, it will also allow me to share certain information with some individuals."

"And if you change your mind or we finish early I think we have enough weight between us to have you reinstated."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well that takes care of the technicalities, how about the practical?"

"We were just heading over to the planet to set up camp, then I was going to send your husband back to explain the situation to you while Malfoy spoke to the minister and some other choice people, while I started the build, then I was going to head back and take people who wanted with me here, and then all hell was going to break loose."

"Good idea, or, we could do it like this: I take you and my husband home with me now, we do the whole 'Look, we found Hermione Granger, you'll never guess where she was, no really we're not telling.' And then we recruit our dear order and army friends, while my dear brother here goes with Malferret and helps him set up as I assume it will be his house we're building first, and they join us in a few days."

"Sounds good enough for me. What is Bill doing here by the way? No offence Bill, it is lovely to see you."

"None taken, if you showed up unannounced in another galaxy I think I'd ask you the same question."

"Well seeing as my husband didn't come home when he said he was going to, and he hadn't told me where he was going but apparently knew where my best girlfriend was I decided to follow him. The minister wasn't at all helpful as usual, but then I remembered my dearest, favourite older brother Bill, who is now an unspeakable, and as such actually has better security clearance that the minister. Also it helps that Percy still feels guilty about what he did and the minister relies on him to do everything so he set us up with transportation."

"Who is the minister?"

"Caradoc Dearborn, they found him about a year after you left, he's amazing in a fight but couldn't handle paperwork to save his life, I don't know what they were all thinking."

"Right then, everyone ok with the new plan? Let's go."

-------------

Ok, I am very very sorry about the delay, but I am going to have to put this on hiatus indefinitely. Clearly I can't manage multi-chaptered stories just yet. There is just too much going on for me to focus on one story for an extended period of time.


End file.
